


La seule chose possible

by Berylia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence et opportunités, parce qu'au final comme au début il n'y avait qu'elles deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La seule chose possible

Elles s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre. En un instant. Instinctivement. Elles avaient écarté tous les autres pour se lancer de toute leur force, à une vitesse surhumaine. 

Giles n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elles s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, elles arrachaient leurs vêtements, elles se frottaient férocement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et leur vie en dépendait.

Elles n'étaient pas stupides. Elles avaient lu ce fichu bouquin. Tout le monde l'avait lu. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus intrigant pour une bande d'adolescents qu'un démon dont le sang vous obligeait à coucher. Immédiatement. Impérativement. Parce que sinon vous mouriez.

Elles avaient reconnu la tête bleutée de paon écailleux et l'odeur fleurie qu'il dégageait, il leur avait suffit de voir le sang rose et visqueux gicler sur elle pour se rappeler. Et lorsque toutes leurs zones érogènes s'étaient allumées d'un coup comme le sapin de Noël d'un centre commercial elles avaient fait la seule chose possible.

Ses mains avaient déjà ouvert le pantalon de l'autre pour s'y glisser mais celles de la blonde avaient déchiré le T-shrit pour libérer ses seins et jouaient avec ses tétons.

"Oh putain oui !" hurla-t-elle en arquant le dos.

La seule chose possible. La seule personne possible.

Ses mains avaient descendu le pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Il n'irait pas plus loin mais au moins maintenant elle pouvait lui écarter les cuisses. Elle passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle était tellement petite et légère, musclée et douce contre elle tandis qu'elle la pressait contre le mur. Sa main glissa contre la chair humide dans sa culotte tandis que les dents de la blonde se posaient sur son sein.

La seule personne possible. Non pas pour une raison romanesque à la con, non, pour une raison stratégique. Elles étaient en guerre. En guerre contre le monde entier, contre les démons et les humains. En guerre. Et elles ne pouvaient se permettre des tensions dans les rangs.

Elle glissa contre le bouton de chair, l'égratignant légèrement de ses ongles et sentit en échange les dents pénétrer sa chair, la faisant crier et plonger au coeur de cette humidité chaude tandis que l'élastique de la culotte lui mordait le poignet.

En guerre et il était impossible de briser leur confiance, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que du sexe. 

Son doigt se mit à entrer et sortir, aidé par les mouvements de hanches de la blonde. Elle sentit le souffle contre ses seins s'accélérer et les mains qui les caressaient se faire plus brutales, plus cruelles, lui soutirant des râle de plaisir et de douleur. Elle ajouta un autre doigt à l'intérieur d'elle.

Xander n'aurait pas tenu. Pas si peu de temps après la mort de Renée et d'Anya. Avec aucune des deux. Bien sûr il était un homme et un ami, il l'aurait fait, mais il leur en aurait voulu et il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. 

Une main se glissa vers son pantalon et défit les boutons avant de glisser dans sa culotte. Elle gémit de plaisir.

Giles aurait été une idée stupide. Il y avait déjà assez de tensions entre eux trois sans rajouter un pseudo-inceste ou une trahison de plus. Bien sûr cette possibilité lui était passé par l'esprit et lui avait plu, mais elles étaient en guerre et certains fantasmes n'étaient là que pour peupler des nuits froides et sans sommeil.

Elle bougea ses hanches pour permettre un meilleur accès à la main étrangère et découvrit avec plaisir qu'elle glissait plus profondément ce qui provoquait les hululement de plaisir de sa partenaire.

Andrew... Non, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser, il leur aurait été aussi utile qu'un vibromasseur à une manchote des deux mains.

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger, faisant se mouvoir la main contre son sexe mais aussi ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et leurs cris montèrent en intensité.

Willow était une solution. La magicienne aurait pu les faire jouir sans même les toucher et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce que valait la rouquine au lit. Mais cette dernière la haïssait et ça aurait endommagé à tout jamais l'amitié qui la liait à l'autre. Déjà qu'en ce moment il semblait y avoir des tensions entre blondinette et sa sorcière domestique.

La bouche rouge monta vers la sienne, aspirant tout son air, sa langue pénétrant et dévorant toutes ses perceptions tandis qu'elles continuaient à se balancer l'une contre l'autre.

Dawnie... N'était pas une bonne idée, même quand elle n'était plus en géante ou en centaure. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de toucher à sa petite soeur et elle-même devait avouer que faire ça avec la petiote devant tout le monde la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle la sentait se contracter contre elle au rythme de leurs poussées à présent et elle sentait que son corps aussi commençait à trembler. Leurs bouches s'étaient séparées et elles avaient posé la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre, trop heureuse d'y souffler tout le plaisir et la douleur qui les parcourait.

Restaient les autres. Toutes les jeunes petites Tueuses de la section qui les entouraient. Mais c'était juste impossible, cela bousillerait toute leur autorité et ressemblerait trop à un abus de pouvoir. Quelque chose de plus crade encore que les situations incestueuses précédentes.

"Oh oui !"

Juste ici, juste la bonne pression, juste la bonne position pour que ça frotte en même temps contre son clitoris. Oh oui !

Non, c'était Buffy, il fallait toujours que ce soit Buffy. Son double, son reflet, l'autre Tueuse, celle qu'elle avait haï et envié et aimé peut-être plus que tout. Buffy, la seule avec qui du cul pouvait n'être que du cul. Parce que ce n'était que ça : du sexe, baiser ou mourir. Juste du cul, sans sentiments, là tout de suite, maintenant, contre ce mur froid, à côté de ce cadavre, dans cette rue sombre, au milieu de ces gens qu'elle connaissait. Juste du cul.

Alors oui après elles auraient honte, elles tenteraient de remettre leurs vêtements, on leur en prêterait en détournant les yeux, il y aurait quelques plaisanteries pour détendre l'atmosphère mais on rentrerait à la maison comme si rien ne s'était passé. On oublierait car rien n'aurait été irrémédiablement brisé : aucune amitié, aucun lien de mentor, aucun amour fraternel, aucune relation de commandant à subordonné, rien. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas briser quelque chose qui n'existait pas.


End file.
